Mas allá de las nubes
by Veddartha
Summary: Ya habría tiempo más tarde para darle un buen sermón al descuidado e irresponsable de Hipo... pero sería más tarde. Por ahora le dejaría surcar las nubes una vez más junto a su mejor amigo, Chimuelo, pero esta vez no volando sobre él, sino que a su lado.


**Primero que todo**

**¡NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DE INVASORES!**

**Hbiendo aclarado eso...HOLAS! Como estan mis queridisimos y estimadisimos lectores/as? Siento de verdad mi desaparicion repentina. He estado muy ocupada lo que me ha dejado poco tiempo para escribir y se q esperan la continuacion, y si bien, tengo ya ultra definida la historia e incluso se de q tratara cada capitulo, a penas y voy en el primero... les pido paciencia para conmigo...ya saliendo de este mes, en teoria, tendria mas tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura asi q podria escribir mas rapido ^^**

**Bueno...sobre esto q les traigo ahora es un one-shot de HTTYD, cuya inspiracion vino a mi escuchando la musica del trailer de la segunda pelicula, musica cuyo artista conozco. Es uno de mis grupos favoritos y en cuanto identifiq la melodia casi me puse a saltar de pura loca q soy XD. Y bueno...ademas tmb volo un poco mi imaginacion y quise escribir algo...**

**Espero que les guste ^^ lo hice pensando en q me odiarian menos x tardarme tanto con la continuacion de Invasores (de verdad siento eso)...**

**No les distraigo mas...a LEER!**

* * *

**Nombre**: Beyond the Clouds

**Artista:** Audiomachine

**Albun:** Millenniun

**Más allá de las Nubes**

El cielo y la tierra estaban en completa calma y silencio, mientras que poco a poco los rayos de sol se colaban por entremedio de las blancas nubes, que en esos momentos se teñían de un bello color anaranjado. Los moradores de la isla de Berk apenas estaban despertando, cuando una silueta pasó velozmente sobre sus cabezas, sin que nadie advirtiera de su presencia

Toda esa quietud tan solo fue rota al paso de un Furia Nocturna volando a una increíble velocidad, llevando sobre él a su joven jinete.

Ambos, jinete y dragón, se dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la isla de Berk, pasando entre islotes, atravesando olas, subiendo y bajando, para finalmente llegar hasta el pueblo que lentamente se ponía en marcha.

- Veo que te gusta madrugar – escuchó el chico tras él. Era por supuesto la inconfundible voz de su vikinga favorita. Astrid, su novia.

Hipo sonrió.

Desde la llegada de los dragones, Hipo y Chimuelo, su dragón, habían acostumbrado a salir temprano en la mañana para entrenar y también divertirse un poco.

- Ya me conoces – contestó el joven vikingo – soy todo un madrugador – dijo alegremente para luego besar a la joven. Era increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aun se sonrojaban después de besarse.

- ¿Y qué tal el vuelo de hoy? – preguntó Astrid caminando junto a Hipo.

- ¡Excelente! – contestó el chico lleno de entusiasmo.

- Eso no lo dudo – aseguró Astrid contagiándose con la alegría de Hipo.

Cada día Astrid venía a Hipo salir con Chimuelo a volar. Se levantaban ambos sumamente temprano y se dedicaban a surcar las nubes. Eran extremadamente rápidos y tenían una increíble conexión, sin embargo desde hacía un par de semanas a Hipo se le había metido en la cabeza que aun podían ser más rápidos, por esto el chico había comenzado a trabajar en un equipo especial para lograr el máximo de rendimiento en el vuelo y ciertamente lo había conseguido. Astrid comprobó con sus propios ojos en nivel de rapidez que ellos, Hipo y Chimuelo, habían logrado y por supuesto, se sintió feliz por el chico y creyó que las horas extras en el trabajo por fin habrían acabado... tristemente para ella, eso no fue así.

A Hipo se le había metido en la cabeza un proyecto especial por el cual siguió encerrándose todas las tardes en la herrería junto a Chimuelo y no salía hasta muy entrada la noche.

- ¿Hoy también trabajarás hasta tarde? – preguntó la joven vikinga.

El chico asintió

- ¿Y supongo que no me dirás eso tan especial que estas fabricando? – preguntó Astrid nuevamente.

Hipo negó con la cabeza sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Astrid llevaba días preguntándole sobre el nuevo artefacto que construía, pero el joven vikingo se negaba rotundamente a contárselo. Él quería estar completamente seguro que su idea funcionaría antes de mostrársela a alguien.

- Ya te enterarás cuando esté listo – dijo con una sonrisa alejándose finalmente de Astrid rumbo a su casa. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer con su padre y luego de comer iría a la herrería a continuar con su trabajo.

Hipo tenía en mente una gran idea. Una que cambiaría por completo los vuelos con su dragón. Ya un tiempo atrás el chico había modificado su propio traje para hacerlo más aerodinámico en el vuelo y así causar la menor resistencia con el viento para así alcanzar el máximo de velocidad. Era todo un reto ¡Y por los rayos de Thor! ¡Lo había logrado!

Construyendo una ligera armadura de cuero reforzada con escamas de dragón, en conjunto con una máscara especial para protegerse el rostro del viento, había conseguido volar aún más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin embargo... aun sentía que algo le faltaba...

"_Lo único que deseo es atravesar las nubes, amigo mío, por cuenta propia... "_ solía decirle a su dragón cuando este le observaba entre curioso y preocupado por su arduo trabajo, _"... e ir más allá"_ decía finalmente.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

- Tengo la certeza de que mañana será el día, amigo – dijo el vikingo con entusiasmo – mañana funcionará...

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo y Chimuelo se levantaron aún más temprano de lo usual. Hipo había dejado todo preparado la noche anterior; su traje, la montura y su nuevo invento.

Sin perder más tiempo, jinete y dragón remontaron vuelo hacía el cielo. Hipo pudo sentir la adrenalina recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, además del viento golpeándole por sobre la armadura y colándose por cada rendija... estaba extremadamente frío, pero no le importaba. Por unos momentos se permitió disfrutar de un vuelo pausado, y extendiendo sus brazos aspiro hondo ese hielo del ambiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió sus manos a la montura y comenzó con el entrenamiento.

Chimuelo comenzó con giros horizontales, cambiando de ángulo según Hipo lo decidiera. Era increíble la precisión y coordinación de ambos, sin mencionar la velocidad que comenzaron a tomar. En tan solo un par de minutos había recorrido la isla completa entre rocas, pequeñas islas, subiendo y bajando, cruzando entre olas con unas fantásticas maniobras.

Eran la mejor combinación de jinete y dragón jamás vista.

**...**

Desde la cima de un acantilado, en tierra, dos siluetas quedaban al descubierto a medida que el sol iba apareciendo en el horizonte. Un gran dragón azulado lleno de espinas y una joven vikinga rubia observaban el magnífico despliegue de habilidades de Hipo y Chimuelo.

Astrid se había levantado especialmente temprano ese día para observar el vuelo matutino de su novio.

Sonrió con alegría al ver la perfección en cada movimiento del chico. Era como si jinete y dragón fueran tan solo uno. Los giros, los cambios de dirección, las bajadas abruptas y subidas repentinas... todo era de una perfecta precisión...

Sin duda un espectáculo digno de ver...

**...**

Hipo y Chimuelo habían completado su habitual entrenamiento, además de la vuelta completa a la isla, por lo que el chico consideró que había llegado el momento de probar su invento.

El vikingo, armándose de valor, indicó a su dragón que subiera por sobre las nubes a toda velocidad. En ese momento Hipo fue realmente consiente de lo que estaba por hacer. Si no lo lograba, podría sufrir una grave lesión o incluso morir...

Una horrible sensación le recorrió la espalda, las manos empezaron a sudarle y sus labios comenzaron a secarse. Pero ya no podía echar pie atrás...

Con determinación, Hipo soltó la amarra de seguridad que lo mantenía unido a Chimuelo, mientras que el dragón dejaba de impulsarse.

Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a caer al vacío.

...

Astrid, desde la lejanía, los vio subir y subir. La vikinga sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa maniobra la conocía a la perfección. Hipo y Chimuelo subían hasta donde más podían y luego se lanzaban ambos al vacío, pero por supuesto, a mitad de camino Hipo volvía a subir sobre Chimuelo para juntos sobrevolar por encima del mar, evitando el impacto. La primera vez que hizo ese movimiento casi la mató de un susto y dejó con la boca abierta a todos los chicos.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más Hipo cayendo junto a Chimuelo.

Sin embargo... un había algo... un pequeño detalle que hizo que Astrid desconfiara. Hipo estaba algo más lejos de Chimuelo que de costumbre, pensó.

- Debe ser solo mi imaginación – murmuro tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma, más no lo consiguió y todas sus preocupaciones fueron en aumento cuando notó que Hipo no solo estaba más lejos de Chimuelo, sino que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por acercársele.

¡Si seguía cayendo iba a estrellarse contra el mar! Sin perder ningún segundo, Astrid se subió sobre su dragón y partió a toda velocidad en dirección a Hipo.

- ¡Más rápido Tormentula! – exclamó Astrid. Más ella sabía que su dragón no era de los más veloces...

Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos. Ella no tenía claro si era por el frío de la mañana o por el miedo de perder a su novio, pero sea cual fuese el motivo no tenía intenciones de detenerse a pensarlo, ya que cada segundo veía a Hipo acercarse más y más al mar.

Y entonces lo supo... de ninguna forma llegaría a tiempo para evitar el impacto

...

Hipo caía libremente con Chimuelo. Lo había hecho por lo menos un millón de veces antes, por lo que la maniobra la conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, ese día quería probar algo nuevo.

Viendo el agua acercarse, dio una rápida mirada a su dragón a modo de señal, para luego en tan solo un segundo extender sus brazos junto a lo que parecía ser una membrana agregada a sus extremidades, desde la mitad de las piernas hasta cubrir la extensión de sus brazos imitando de una forma a las alas de su dragón, el que ejecuto el mismo movimiento.

Casi como si fuera magia... el vikingo voló junto a su dragón.

**...**

Astrid estaba al borde del colapso cuando de repente frente a sus ojos Hipo ya no caía.

La joven detuvo de inmediato a su dragón y atónita observó a Hipo... él estaba... ¡Estaba volando junto a Chimuelo!... Astrid no cabía en sorpresa.

Unas..._cosas_... salían por debajo de sus brazos hasta sus piernas y le hacían planear libremente por los aires como si fuera... un dragón.

¿Ese... ese era el loco invento de su loco novio?... es que era sencillamente increíble pensó Astrid sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, a pesar del susto de muerte que un minuto atrás se había llevado.

Aun podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón producto del miedo. Aun podía sentir los vestigios de lágrimas pegadas a su rostro... e incluso el grito en su garganta que nunca llego a pronunciar...

...pero solo por ese instante olvidaría todo.

Ya habría tiempo más tarde para darle un buen sermón al descuidado e irresponsable de Hipo... pero sería más tarde. Por ahora le dejaría surcar las nubes una vez más junto a su mejor amigo, Chimuelo, pero esta vez no volando sobre él, sino que a su lado.

La vikinga dio un largo suspiro.

- Vuela... – murmuró la joven con una gran sonrisa dedicada a Hipo antes de dar la media vuelta para dirigirse a la isla – hasta más allá de las nubes...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! ojala les haya gustado... quise darle una mirada distinta al corto trailer de HTTYD 2, todo inspirado, como ya mencione, en la cancion Beyond the clouds de Audiomachine.**

**Un saludo muy muy grande a todos ustedes q me siguen apoyando y muchos cariños desde ya a todos los que posteen...y x supuesto a mis queridisimos lectores ninjas (q solo los veo x el contador de visitas)**

**Saludos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
